Finally with you
by damons-crow
Summary: Elena goes over to tell Damon how she feels without knowing what he'll say back. After, awhile the past come and haunts them Can they make it threw the bumps together or not?
1. Born to die

**Hello! This is a new fanfic I decided to make. I'll update this one more then I do my others. Hopefully. lol.**

**I do not own anything of the vampire diaries.**

* * *

**_Come on take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane  
Choose your last words, this is the last time  
Cause you and I, we were born to die_**

* * *

**_Born to die._**

I have to do this. I need to tell him how I felt about him. I kind of speed walked down the sidewalk to the Salvatore house. _Was I actually going to do this? _I asked myself in my head. _Yes, I am. I'm in love with him. _I nodded a little at myself. I walked a little bit faster so I would get there faster or before I change my mind. _What if he rejects me? _I scrunched my face up. _Would he? _I asked myself. I didn't know what he would say. He's Damon, he's unpredictable.

I got to the house in about fifteen minutes from my house. I opened the door and walked right in like I always did. I walked into the Den to see Damon at the fireplace with a drink in hand. _Of course. _I smiled at how concentrated he seemed at the fire. I walked over to him so I was behind him. It was obvious that I was there because his vampire hearing but he hasn't said a word to me. He just stared at the flames in the fire place. I took two steps so I was right next to him. The flames roared in the fire place in front of us. It was silent between us but saying a million words unspoken. "It's beautiful isn't it, Damon?"

"I guess." He shrugged at my words. I just stared at the flames figuring out what I was going to say to him. How was I going to tell him that I was in love with him? I sighed out loud by accident. Damon turned his head to look at me. I closed my eyes to just feel the heat of the fire. "Elena?"

"Hmm?" I opened my eyes to look at Damon. His blue eyes stared down at me. I felt a rush of emotion just consume me at the moment. I turned my whole body towards him. "Damon... I want to tell you something..."

"Can't you just tell Stefan all about what you need?" He scoffed at me. I raised my eyebrow at him. _Stefan? _Oh! I laughed a little at him. I guessed Stefan didn't tell him that we broke up. Damon narrowed his eyes at me. "Why are you laughing? Is there something funny to laugh about?"

"Stefan didn't tell you?" I asked him. He looked at me confused like I was crazy. I shook my head at Stefan. "We broke up about two weeks ago."

"Oh." His voice went a deep high note before clearing his throat. "So, what did you want to say to me?"

"I wanted to tell you that I" I stopped before continuing on what I was going to say. "That I'm in love with you, Damon. I never realized it but I've been in love with you for awhile. I just didn't see it. Damon, you've done so much for me. I'm so thankful to you but that's not the reason I'm in love with you. I love because you understand who I am, what I am. You make me laugh, you make me happy then I ever was. You keep me safe and sound. I don't have to hide who I really am. I could be myself. I like that. You never push me to do something I don't want to do." I took a second to catch my breath before speaking again. "I love you, Damon. Maybe, I'm too late or something. I'm sorry, Damon."

"Elena..." His voice was breathless. I looked up at him to see his mouth parted and his eyes wide open. I gave a little smile at him. He smiled a little too at me. "You are never late, Elena. I love you too. You don't know how much _I love you._"

"Good." I giggled up at him. "I didn't know what I would of have done if I was late."

He leaned in closer to me. My emotions soared at how he was looking at me. He was looking at me like I was the most gorgeous thing in the whole wide world. I leaned up to catch his lips halfway. Our lips molted together perfectly. I felt passion as we kissed slow and hard. He pulled my body against his. My hands went to feels his soft but yet smooth face. His hands roamed my lower back pushing me hard against his chest. He moved his lips to my neck as I bent my head back as I moaned lightly. My body was on fire.

I pulled his head so I could kiss his lips again. I grabbed onto his raven black hair. He pushed my body into his again but harder.

I broke away from him and looked up at him. "I want you, Damon."

* * *

**_I know cliffhanger! _**

**_Do you want me to continue or no?_**

**_Please review!_**


	2. National Anthem

__**Okay, here's the second Chapter. **

**Btw. When I said 'south region' I wanted to write 'south pole." LOL**

**review please.**

**twitter: DamonsavedElena**

* * *

_**Money is the reason**_  
_**We exist**_  
_**Everybody knows it, it's a fact**_  
_**Kiss, kiss**_

_**I sing the National Anthem**_  
_**While I'm standing over your body**_  
_**Hold you like a python**_  
_**And you can't keep your hands off me**_  
_**Or your pants on**_  
_**See what you've done to me**_  
_**King of Chevron**_

* * *

_**National Anthem**_

Damon exhaled at her words. _She wants me? _He looked hopeful but in his head he was was having a war with himself. No one ever wanted him. Yeah, maybe in bed but not the way she wants him. Elena wouldn't just use him for sex. Elena wanted more when she said that she wants him. Can he give her that? He looked down into her big brown doe eyes and gulped. He could try, and he will. "Are you sure about this, Elena?" He was asking himself than her.

She nodded at him. "Yes, Damon. I love you. I need you. Now."

"Demanding, are we?" He winked down to her to ease the tension but it didn't work. She smiled as she kissed him. He kissed her back with everything that he was holding in since he met her. He gave her the passion, love, and he chalenged her to meet him halfway. She matched him as they kissed. Damon's voice in his head kept telling him to stop and tell her to take the slow road not rush what they were doing but Damon didn't listen because his body was waiting for this for so long.

Elena moaned as Damon's tongue made it's way in her mouth. His tongue swirled in her mouth that sent sensations to her south region. His hands were on her ass making their way up to her shirt. She lifted her arms up so he could take it off. Once off, Damon was kissing/nibbling down her neck. She moaned softly as he hit her soft spots. He started to kiss the top of her breasts starting with the right one. He started to nip and suck on her boobs. Elena started to moan louder. She didn't know it would feel this..._good. _When she was with Stefan. It was different. He didn't do this stuff. He just went straight to it. Stefan and her just made love.. nothing else, no foreplay, nothing.

Damon was about to take her bra off when they heard a snarl. Damon's head popped up and stood infront of Elena on impulse. "Katherine. What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Damon." She purred at him. Elena rolled her eyes as she picked up her shirt from the floor. She didn't want Katherine to see her undecent. Even if they look the same, it still felt weird not having a top on with her in the same room. "And Hello, Elena."

"Hello, Katherine." Elena was angry that Damon and her had to stop what they were doing just because of her. Does Katherine know no bounds? Elena sighed as she stood there. "What do you want Katherine?"

"I want a lot of things..." She wondered on as she strutted around the den. Damon groaned getting impatient with her. "Damon, Damon, Damon. Still impatient, I see."

"Katherine, just get to the point. As you could see we were busy here.." Damon trailed off smirking. Elena started to tap her foot. She didn't understand why Katherine was here. What could she possibly want? "If you want Stefan, you can have him. He's with Klaus, if you want to where he is."

"Oh, I know that." She smirked as she strutted over to us. She walked up to face us. She looked at Elena then to Damon. "I already have Stefan.. I just need Damon."

"What?" Damon and Elena said together at once. Katherine rolled her eyes. Damon spoke up first. "Katherine, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I want My Salvatores back." Elena went wide eyed as she stared at Katherine. _She wants them back? _Elena gulped down vile that came into her mouth. "Just like I did when we were in 1864, don't you want that Damon?"

"No." Damon told her sternly. Damon took Elena's hand in his own and squeezed. Damon was shocked at Katherine. She wants him back? No way. That boat sailed long a go. He was in love with Elena, not her. She can shove a catus in her ass for all he cares. "I don't care about you. I don't want you, Katherine. That ship sailed long ago."

"C'mon, Damon." She tried to touch him but Elena vampire kicked Katherine away. Katherine went flying across the room. Katherine bounced back fast as she sent Elena into the fire place behind her. "I wouldn't think you should do that again, Little girl."

"Whatever you say, Great grandmother." Elena smirked at her older doubleganger. Katherine narrowed her eyes at Elena. Elena giggled a little. Damon just stood there waiting to see if Katherine would make another move at Elena. "I think you should leave, Katherine."

"Oh, I will." She turned her body towards the front door and left them speechless.

"Elena.." Damon turned to her. Elena looked up to him with her big doe eyes. Elena didn't know what to do. Katherine would do anything to get anything she wanted. Elena looked at the floor. She felt hopeless. She wanted Damon but she didn't want anyone to get hurt. Damon brought her head up to look him in the face. "We're going to be fine. Katherine will get over this."

"Damon, you know that's not true." Elena argued back at him because it was a fact. Damon shook his head at Elena. Elena sighed shaking her head aswell. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know yet, Elena." Damon brought her in his arms. "I don't know."


	3. Blue Jeans

_**Okay, here's the third chapter.. it's kind of an emotional chapter... but yeah. have fun!**_

_**Reviewww!**_

_**twitter: DamonsavedElena**_

* * *

_**I will love you 'til the end of time  
I would wait a million years  
Promise you'll remember that you're mine  
Baby can you see through the tears  
Love you more  
Than those bitches before  
Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember  
I will love you 'til the end of time**_

* * *

_**Blue Jeans.**_

As I layed there in my bed, alone. I've been in the same way since Katherine came to visit Damon in the boarding house. Everybody tried to get me to go out but I haven't moved. I felt bad that I've been shutting people out I sighed out loud at myself. I felt scared but I didn't understand why. I've got all eternity in front of me and I'm lying here feeling scared? Maybe it's because the bitch is back in town and wants what I finally have. I sighed as I pulled my blanket so it was up to my chin. Do I have to leave this bed? I already knew the anwser to that. Of course, I would. I need to go to school, and take care of Jeremy. I sighed gently as I pondered on about nothing. I've have so much to do. I'm only eighteen! I shouldn't have so much on my shoulders but I do. I like taking care of Jeremy, and having responsibilities. I just wished I have more time to have fun but I guess you live young when everyone you care about dies.

"Don't do this anymore!" I looked at Jeremy standing in the doorway of the bathroom that joined us. I gave him a questioning look. He shook his head making some of his hair flop sideways. "Stop making yourself feel miserable, Elena."

"Bu-"

"There's nothing you can do!" He yelled throwing his hands up in the air. I was about to protest at him that I could _do _something but he waved me off like I was five. "Everything that happened is none of your fault, okay? Stop blaming yourself over nothing because there's nothing you or I could do about this, Elena! As for me, I'm not a little boy anymore. Stop thinking you can take care of me every five seconds. I appreciate it, I do. I just don't like how you treat me like I'm a baby. Elena, do everyone a favor and have fun. Let Damon take you out to have fun, excitement for once!"

"Jer." I sighed sitting up in my bed. I shook my head at him. Does he think this is easy? I didn't think I was that miserable. "Am I that miserable?"

"Yes, you are." He ran his fingers though his brunette hair. I nodded at him slowly understanding that I've been in a rut too. "I've called Damon about your progress. I've demanded that he took you out to have a good time. He'll be here in two hours. I'd advise you to take a shower. You stink, Sis."

"Thanks but I'm not going." I rolled my eyes as I turned over. It's not that I don't want to have fun, I'd rather just lay here and do nothing. Now, that's fun! "Jeremy, can you just leave. I appreciate what you and everyone's doing for me but I'm hopeless. I...I'm just hopeless. A lost cause, if you must say."

"Elena..." Her trailed off before sighing and leaving to his room. I was alone now. I felt the hollowness in my body. I knew I wasn't scared about anything in the part or about Jeremy. I was scared about losing something I just got. What I just got was something I was waiting for my whole life. Now, someone wants to come in and take it away from me. I'm scared that Damon will leave me for Katherine. I know he loves me but what if he does leave me for _her? _I blinked back tears. I held onto my blanket close to me. I tried not to cry. I was stronger than that. I can't make Katherine over power me. I have to be strong but I just can't anymore.

"You know self pity doesn't really look that great on you." A sarcastic tone came from the window seat. I didn't say anything. I just laid there lifeless. I heard Damon groaned but I didn't look at what he was doing. I was just staring at the wall in front of me. "Elena, what's wrong?"

"Babe?" I heard his voice. It was soft like if he spoke stern that I would break or else. I heard his footsteps come to the side of the bed I was facing. He came into my eyesight. He looked into my eyes and furrowed. I just... blinked at him. His face went soft. "Elena? Baby?"

I know I should've talked but what would I say that wouldn't sound like I was a jealous girlfriend or I was scared shitless of what Katherine could do. I frowned at him. Damon took that as a sign I guess to kick off his combat boots and his leather jacket. He turned me over so he could climb into bed with me. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Elena, please. Please tell me what's wrong!"

"Are you going to go back to Katherine?" I asked quietly. He stiffened from behind me. I tensed up from his reaction. What if he does? "I mean... she's very pretty and you had an obsession with her before..."

"Elena?" He turned me to face him. I looked into his blue eyes to see love, worry. I closed my eyes before tear shed down my cheeks leaving a water trail. "Elena, I love you. I don't and never will love her. I have never, ever felt how I felt about you about anyone, not even Katherine. I love you! No, I will not go to her either way. Is this what's wrong? That I'm going to stop loving you and run into Katherine arms?"

"I don't want to lose you, Damon." I looked down as tears fell from my eyes. He tiled my head up to look him in his eyes. He smoothed away all my tears from my eyes. "Damon, you mean so much to me. You don't understand. If I lost you, I wouldn't be able to live anymore. I know it sounds crazy but I feel if you were my other half."

"Elena." He smiled at me. A true smile was on his face that I had to smile back at him. "I'm crazy and beyond for you. That's not crazy. If you had told me that you had three tails, and an extra head on your shoulder then I would call you crazy but I would love you all the same."

"Damon..." I smiled at him. How can be so sweet to me when I'm like this? "Am I going to have to tell everyone you're a big softy?"

"If you do, then I will have to chop off that cute head off of your body..." He winked at me before I playfully rolled my eyes at him. "Anyways, get up and take a shower. We're going out on the town."

"There's nothing to do in mystic falls though." I finally got out of bed. I stretched my limbs before I got everything ready for a nice shower.

"Who said we were staying in Mystic Falls?" He smirked at me.

I looked at him sceptically before stepping into the bathroom.

Something tells me tonight is going to be _wild._

* * *

**_What do you think? _**

**_Thank you for reading! I'd appreciate it if you would review. I'd love you so much. I hope this was a good chapter. I thought so haha_**


End file.
